gamecenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Birds
Angry Birds is a puzzle game developed by Rovio and published by Clickgamer.com and Chillingo. Gameplay In Angry Birds, you play as a flock of Birds, who are attempting to retrieve their precious eggs stolen by the Bad Piggies. To play, you must launch the Birds at the structures where the Piggies are taking refuge using a slingshot. The Piggies are most likely defeated when any Bird hits them, or the structure collapses on top of them. However, some Bad Piggies take more than one collapsing strucures (Example: The Helmet Pig takes two large Stone Blocks). But be careful, you only have a few amount of birds to use. Birds Below here is a table about Birds with their abilities. There are many different types of birds in the game. Each Bird has different abilities. A Bird activates its ability when you tap on the screen or the Bird. Here are all the Birds and their abilities so far: Bird Description Red Bird The Red Bird is the first bird that you start with in the first level. It has no special abilities, unlike its brother. Yellow Bird When you tap the screen, the Yellow Bird shoots forwards. It can crash into objects, except stone. Blue Bird When you tap on the screen, the Blue Bird splits into three. It can be helpful to many levels, but it cannot crash into tougher objects. Black Bird The Black Bird is the first bird that's a bomb. It explodes when you tap it or when it hits something. White Bird When you tap the screen or the White Bird, it drops an egg. When the egg touches the ground, it explodes and the White Bird is a corpse. Boomerang Bird The Boomerang Bird acts as a boomerang. When you tap the Green Bird, the Boomerang Bird arcs and goes back the way it came. Big Brother Bird The Big Brother Bird has no special abilities, unlike its original counterpart. Instead, its big bulk crushes more than normal birds; however, the Big Brother Bird will be weak if it hits any object. Mighty Eagle The Mighty Eagle is available for $0.99 only. It can destroy everything, including Pigs. Orange Bird The Orange Bird bloats when you tap on the screen or let it stay too long. If it stays bloated, it bloats away. Pink Bird The Pink Bird is a new Bird who blows bubbles at structures. If you tap the screen or the Bird, she'll blow bubbles to take down other enemies, including the Bad Piggies Game Center Angry Birds was one of the first games to have game center activated. Angry Birds uses game center for achievements and leaderboards. Trivia * Angry Birds was the number one paid app on itunes from March 2010 to October 2010 * Even though both Red Birds have no abilities. When you tap them, they caw. * Since the Orange Bird appeared in Angry Birds Seasons, it debuted in the second anniversary. * Stella the Pink Bird is not seen at all until fifteen new Birdday Party levels and fifteen new Bad Piggies levels were released in the update. Category:Game Center Games